The Rooster Teeth Wiki
Hello and Welcome to the The Rooster Teeth Wiki The official Rooster Teeth Wikia. Made by IamTehBear. On this wikia, everyone and everything is important, so edit all anything you think needs editing (No false editing). Want to have your own page? Fuck it, do it then. I did. This wikia was mainly made due to the other one not doing so well. So support this one and we could end up having literally tens or millions of pages. So edit away. Thank you. What is Rooster Teeth Productions? Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. is a production studio located in Austin, Texas of the United States that specializes in the creation of live action shorts, animated pieces and machinima, or films created using real-time, interactive engines from computer and video games. The name Rooster Teeth is a euphemism for Cockbite, an insult used in one of the group's trailers.[1] Originally, the group ran a website called drunkgamers.com, a reviewing site in which Burnie Burns, Gustavo Sorola, and Geoff Ramseyreviewed video games while drunk to try to get games from video game developers. Burnie Burns also created voice-over-enhanced gameplay videos of Bungie Studios' popular first-person shooter video game Halo: Combat Evolved. Eventually, these videos led to the creation of Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles, an award-winning comedic science-fiction series that was announced in May 2002, premiered on April 1, 2003 and ended on June 28, 2007, with the release of episode 100. Red vs. Blue gained a huge fan base and, while it is still ongoing and continues to be the main focus of Rooster Teeth's work, they have also branched off into numerous separate projects, including live-action shorts. The fifth season of Red vs. Blue marked the end of The Blood Gulch Chronicles, and the beginning of new seasons that featured a more serious plot and more action, while still retaining its comedic roots (The Blood Gulch Chronicles also features a spin-off miniseries called Out of Mind, released between seasons 4 and 5.) The first three seasons released after The Blood Gulch Chronicles were Reconstruction, Recreation, and Revelation. These, along with the miniseries Recovery One and miniseries''Relocated'' comprise The Recollection series. The next two seasons were simply called Seasons 9 and 10, and comprise the Project Freelancer series. Unlike past seasons, the Project Freelancer series is separated by two narratives. The first includes the cast of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, and continues after the events of The Recollection trilogy, while the second is a prequel of The Blood Gulch Chronicles, and tells the story of the Project Freelancer agents. The tenth season of Red vs. Blue premiered on Memorial Day 2012, and ended on November 12, 2012. This season introduces a new character, Sigma, voiced by Elijah Wood. As of November 30, 2012, Rooster Teeth's YouTube channel has received over 1.5 billion views. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse